Information security technologies have been developed that can help safely store data in a storage system. Such technologies may be also configured to prevent unauthorized access to data by shielding the storage system's vulnerabilities against attackers. Regardless of how effective these security technologies are, an attacker may still be able to gain access to protected data by establishing a trusting relationship with an authorized user by, for example, pretending to be a person with authority. For instance, during a voice call, an attacker may pretend to be a representative of a well-known company or service provider and try to ask for sensitive data like passwords, credit card numbers or other confidential information by way of intimidation or providing false incentives to an unsuspected victim.